


Simon vs Snake

by notquiteascrazy



Series: SH Bingo Fills [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Getting Together, M/M, Snakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28781367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: With his thesis defense coming up, Simon is feeling the fear. But Jace knows just how to motivate him...
Relationships: Simon Lewis/Jace Wayland
Series: SH Bingo Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067408
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: SHBingo 20-21





	Simon vs Snake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cor321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cor321/gifts).



> This work was written for SH Bingo 2020-2021 from the Hunters Moon Discord Server.  
> For the "Drunk Confessions" square
> 
> This happened SO quickly it's ridiculous. One minute I'm falling down an internet rabbit hole, the next I'm "Making it Jimon"
> 
> I can't really explain properly but anyway, this is inspired by this [post](https://www.mcsweeneys.net/articles/faq-the-snake-fight-portion-of-your-thesis-defense?fbclid=IwAR0dR5a-jzPoCkAqvtQv9GLqEEdcR8MyoQO7MEwb-DjUs-P6_UC5BLgFmMw)

“Look man, all I’m saying is you don’t need to worry,” Jace says. He takes another swig of his beer and nudges Simon with his elbow. Simon fights back a wince as Jace continues, “Honestly, the snake is the easy part. They kept asking me questions about history. Now that was hard,” he grimaces and downs the rest of his drink. Simon’s about to chastise him but he bites it back. Jace has earned it. He’s actually managed to finish his thesis _and_ he’s survived his thesis defense. No easy feat.

Simon can’t help but feel extremely sceptical. Yes, he’s better at the academic side of things than Jace. And the people side of things. But still, the snake fight is a daunting prospect. Admittedly, Jace had had a tough run at his thesis defence. Jace’s supervisor wasn’t his biggest fan. In fact, his reputation in academic circles was generally...not great. So of course that had meant the committee had chosen to match him against a 20 foot long python. Jace had come out looking slightly worse for wear. His hair had been a mess and he had a few tears in his shirt and bloodstains where the snake had sunk it’s fangs in. Simon had found the entire look rather sexy, not that he’d tell Jace that. Jace’s ego didn’t need any further inflating.

“It’s easy for you to say,” Simon ducks his head over his drink which he has barely touched so far. “You’re much more athletic than me. You know how to fight.”

“Simon, I’ve seen you in the gym. While you’ll never match up to my figure...” He flexes his arm in demonstration before continuing, “You’ve still got some muscle. Plus you’re smart. You’ll get a tiny snake by comparison!” 

“Tiny snakes are still snakes. They’re slimy,” he wails. He hasn’t admitted to Jace just how deep his fear runs, he knows that Jace will just laugh at him. But with his thesis defense just days away, it’s hard to keep the nerves at bay.

“Snakes aren’t slimy?” Jace’s incredulous tone causes Simon to look up and finally meet his mismatched eyes. There’s not a hint of amusement to be found on the handsome face, instead he’s looking at him with...reassurance?

“They aren’t?” Simon feels a slight twinge of hope at the prospect.

“They aren’t,” Jace confirms with conviction. He grabs Simon’s drink from in front of him, ignoring Simon’s indignant ‘ _hey, that’s mine,_ ’ and takes a deep gulp. “Tell you what… If you beat that snake, I’ll take you out on a date.”

Simon’s heart leaps in his chest. He fears it actually stops for a moment but in fact, it sets upon a chaotic rhythm. His mouth is dry and his breathing uneven. He feels his face heating. Snatching back his beer and taking a long drink he hardly dares to believe he’s heard right.

“Really?” He asks, pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

“Yeah, really. I’ll even let you choose where we go,” Jace swaggers.

~~~

Three days later, Simon emerges from his thesis defense feeling lighter than he has in weeks. He finds Jace sat directly outside the room looking entirely out of place where he’s splayed on the floor.

“How’d it go?” he asks, jumping up immediately.

“Fine,” Simon says, still in slight shock. He can’t muster any more words right now. The whole ordeal had taken most of his energy.

He walks towards the door at the end of the corridor, enticed by the sunlight filtering through the window. He just wants to be out of this stuffy building now. Jace hurries after him peppering him with questions, mostly about the snake.

“How big was it? How did you take it down? Did it hurt you?” Simon hears them all but he’s too dazed to say much. However, he’s forced to stop when Jace grabs him by the elbow and pulls him roughly towards him. “Simon, talk to me. Say something? You’re worrying me now.”

“Sorry,” Simon shakes himself off. “I just… I did it. I defended my thesis successfully. I can’t believe it.”

“I knew you would,” Jace grins. Pulling him into a giant bear hug that lifts Simon clean off his feet.

They stay like that for a few moments before Simon taps Jace on the shoulder to remind him to put him down. His feet back on solid ground, he finds himself still wrapped in Jace’s embrace. Jace loosens his hold just enough to allow Simon’s head to move from his shoulder. He searches Simon’s face with serious eyes. Simon is about to ask what’s wrong when Jace leans in and kisses him.

It’s just a simple meeting of the lips, nothing that should be earth-shattering. And yet? And yet Simon feels like his earth has been shattered. He’s wanted this for years and it’s finally happening. He’s too in shock to move or respond but the feel of those lips against his own is the best thing that has happened all day. And he’s just survived his thesis defense…

Jace pulls back, cheeks flushed and grinning ear to ear. “So, I believe I owe you a date. Where am I taking you?”

“Let’s keep it simple? Dinner at Taki’s?” Simon suggests.

“Sure,” Jace throws one arm over Simon’s shoulders, tugging him in close. As they walk out into the street he asks, “So tell me, how did you win your snake fight?”

“I picked him up and put him back in his cage,” Simon admits. “He was only a little corn snake.”

Jace’s cry of outrage echoes down the block, closely followed by Simon’s joyful laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Twitter ](https://twitter.com/notquiteascrazy) & also [Tumblr](http://notquiteascrazy.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Want to hang out with a bunch of other Shadowhunters fans? Join us in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)
> 
> 💙💙💙


End file.
